The invention relates to a screw comprising a head, a shaft, and a thread, with the thread comprising at least two different thread sections, with an external diameter DGn of a thread section near the head being smaller than an external diameter DGf of a thread section distant from the head and greater than an external diameter DSf of the shaft in the area of the thread section distant from the head. The invention further relates to a fastening arrangement, the use of a fastening arrangement, as well as a method for producing a screw.
A generic screw is known from EP 0 944 722 B1. The particular feature of this screw is given in that adjacent to a thread-free shaft section a particular progression is provided for the thread between a screw head and a thread. Its characteristic is here that the end section of the thread facing the thread-free shaft section tapers acutely in reference to the axis of the screw. This way it is possible to connect two parts to each other, with the screw at the end of the tightening process being overwound. This way the thread is destroyed in the part in which the end of the thread is located, generating a protection from a reverse rotation of the screw. Although in general the latter can also be achieved in that a screw is used right from the start, with its thread-free shaft section near the head being adjusted in its length to the thickness of the parts. However, the screw of EP 0 944 772 B1 also allows the connection of packages of parts with different thicknesses, because here it is not relevant at which point within the part distanced from the head the end of the thread is located.
The screw of prior art is therefore suitable for numerous applications, namely always when the length of the thread-free shaft section is sufficiently adjusted to the distance of the part distant from the screw head. Here it is not of essential importance at what position within the part distant from the head the end of the thread is located. However at the very moment the screw is overwound the end of the thread shall be located somewhere within the part distant from the head, because only in this way the end of the thread can apply the required counterforce to the holding force of the head in order to ultimately keep the parts securely together. Finally the solution of prior art therefore offers a solution for an expanded range of application for the very same screw. However it is still limited by the above-described requirement, according to which the end of the thread must be located in the part distant from the head. If the latter is successful depends on the length of the thread-free shaft section.